Isabella O'Connell's story
by Silver as the Rain
Summary: Issie is Rick's half sister and she is permanently saving his life, whether it is from the hangman's noose or from a bloodthirsty mummy. When she saves him from prison, with the help of her best friend Evy, she follows him to Hamunaptra to keep him out of trouble but she keeps meeting this mysterious (not to mention handsome) man who keeps on saving her life...


"Don't be afraid." Richard O'Connell smiled at me as he raised his gun.

"I'm not afraid," I insisted. "I'm petrified. What the hell am I doing here again?"

"You are here to keep me from getting killed." He reminded me.

"Great, who's going to stop me from getting killed?" I demanded.

"No idea." He shrugged. I knew he was teasing, Rick had risked his life numerous times to save his half sister and would not stop now. Tuareg warriors shouted to each other and pointed at us. I turned and knelt in the sand, lifting the gun to my shoulder and taking aim. There were so many of them, they out numbered us three to one. The battle exploded and soldiers scattered, leaving their posts and screaming. "Rick! We're not going to win this fight!" I shouted and tore off my hat, letting my red curls fall down my back the retreated to higher ground before resuming firing my gun.

* * *

"Kill her." One insisted. We had been captured, only Rick and I remained alive.

"Sell her." Another reasoned.

"Enjoy her." The one closest to me ran his filthy finger over my cheek.

"What about this one?" They began to kick Richard, taking his gun and forcing him to the ground.

"Don't hurt him!" I cried and swung my leg, kicking one of them in the face. He fell backwards with a bleeding nose. I was struck to the ground, my lip split and my senses unfocused. I heard distant sounds of screams and clashing swords, I saw dark shadows leaping over me. Someone gently tilted my head and pressed water to my lips. I drank, the cold water sharpening my sight long enough to look into a pair of large, dark eyes. He pulled away the cloth guarding his face and held me as I sank into sleep. "Do not return here again." He warned me in a warm voice.

* * *

_3 years later_

"Evy! It's good to see you again!" I cried and hugged my old friend as I entered the library of the Museum of Antiquities.

"Hello Issie." Evelyn smiled then frowned at the mess. A sudden sound spooked us both and we clutched each other's hands. "Hello?" said Evelyn as she walked into the museum.

When no one answered she grabbed a torch and slowly made her way down the aisle.

"Abdul? Mohammed?" she said. "Bob?" As Evelyn neared the sarcophagus the mummy and Jonathan roared, holding the skeleton just inches from Evy's face. After she had finished screaming Evelyn placed the torch in a holder on the side of the sarcophagus.

"Have you no respect for the dead?" said Evelyn.

"Of course I do!" said Jonathan laughing. "But sometimes I'd rather like to join them."

"Well, I wish you would do it sooner rather than later," said Evelyn trying to put the mummy to rights before we were discovered. "Before you ruin my career the way you ruined yours," she slapping her brother playfully. "Now get out."

"Hhm," said Jonathan as he climbed out of the case. "My dear, sweet baby sister, I'll have you know that at this precise moment my career is on a high note."

"High note. Ha! Jonathan, please, I'm really not in the mood for you," said Evelyn. "I've just made a bit of a mess in the library and the Bembridge scholars have rejected my application form again," she said sitting at the base of a statue. "They say I don't have enough experience in the field."

"You'll always have me, old mum," said Jonathan. "Hey Issie, didn't see you there! Did I scare you?"

"Not in the slightest." I laughed.

"So what brings you to Egypt then?" Jonathan leaned against a vase and only just caught it before it smashed to the floor. "I'm looking for my brother." I admitted then pretended to take an interest of one of the displays.

"Besides! I have just the thing to cheer you up!" said Jonathan turning back to Evy.

"Oh, no, Jonathan, not another worthless trinket," said Evy. "If I have to take one more piece of junk to the curator to try and…sell for you…" Evy stopped mid-sentence and stared at the box Jonathan had presented to her. "Where did you get this?"

"Oh, on a dig down in Thebes," said Jonathan with a chuckle. "My whole life I've never found anything, Evy," said Jonathan. "Please tell me I found something."

Evelyn was twisting the box while he was talking but then suddenly the top opened to reveal a small piece of paper inside.

"Jonathan," said Evelyn.

"Yes?" He leaned forwards and crossed his fingers.

"I think you found something," she said pulling the paper out.

* * *

"You see the cartouche there? It's the official royal seal of Seti the First, I'm sure of it," said Evelyn as she paced around the curator's office enthusiastically.

"Perhaps," he said unimpressed.

"Two questions," said Jonathan. "Who was Seti the First and was he rich?"

"He was the second Pharaoh of the 19th dynasty," I said. "He's said to be the wealthiest pharaoh of them all."

"Good. I like this fellow," said Jonathan, rubbing his hands together. "I like him very much.

"I've already dated the map,' said Evelyn. "And its almost 3000 years old. And if you look at the hieratic just here…well, its Hamunaptra!"

"Dear God, don't be ridiculous! We're scholars, not treasure hunters," said the curator dismissively. "Hamunaptra's a myth told by ancient Arab storytellers to amuse Greek and Roman tourists."

"Yes, yes, I know all the blather about the city being protected by the curse of a mummy but my research has led me to believe that the city itself may have actually existed."

"Are we talking about The Hamunaptra?" asked Jonathan.

"Yes. The City of the Dead," said Evelyn with a smile. "Where the earliest pharaohs were said to have hidden the wealth of Egypt."

"Yes, yes, in a big, underground treasure chamber," said Jonathan.

"Heh!" said the curator.

"Oh, come on. Everybody knows the story," said Jonathan. "The entire necropolis was rigged to sink into the sand on Pharaoh's command. A flick of the switch and the whole place would disappear beneath the sand dunes, taking the treasure with it."

"As the Americans would say, its all fairy tales and hokum-" said the curator.

Evelyn and Jonathan were busy talking and daydreaming about the city whilst I thought back to the bloody battle which I had witnessed.

"Oh my goodness! Look at that!" shouted the curator as the map caught fire.

He tossed it on the floor in front of his desk and Evelyn and Jonathan immediately ran around and started to put the small fire out.

"You burnt it! You've burnt off the part with the lost city!" said Jonanthan.

"It's for the best, I'm sure," said the curator. "Man men have wasted their lives in the foolish pursuit of Hamunaptra. No one's ever found it. Most…have never returned. It does not exist."

"Yes it does. I have been there." I spoke. Everyone turned to me with wide eyes. "And if you want to go there, you'll need my brother to show you the way." I finished.

* * *

**Cairo Prison**

"You told me that you got it on a dig down in Thebes," said Evelyn.

"Yeah. Well, I was mistaken," said Jonathan.

"You lied to me," said Evelyn.

"I lie to everybody. What makes you so special?" asked Jonathan.

"I am your sister," Evy argued.

"Yes, that just makes you more gullible," Jonathan replied with a grin.

"Jonathan you stole it from a drunk at the local casbah!" said Evelyn.

"Picked his pocket, actually," said Jonathan trying to steer them in another direction. "So I don't think it's a very good…"

"Stop being ridiculous," said Evy and strode forwards.

"Now, what exactly is this man in prison for?" asked Evelyn nervously.

"This I do not know," said the warden. "But when I heard that you were coming, I asked him that myself."

"And what did he say?" I demanded, eager to see my brother.

"He said he was just looking for a good time," chuckled the warden.

The cell door opened and two guards brought a raggedy man through. One of the guards smacked his back with the baton and he sank to his knees.

"Leave him alone!" I roared and reached through the bars to Rick.

"This is the man that you stole it from?" asked Evelyn.

"Yes, exactly," said Jonathan uneasily. "So why don't we just go sniff out a spot of tiffin…"

"Issie? What are you doing here?" asked my brother.

"Saving your neck." I frowned and flicked his shirt down to look at his shoulder.

"All healed." He smiled and touched my cheek.

"Ask him about the box," said Jonathan.

"Um, we have found – Uh, hello. Excuse me," said Evelyn. "We both found your puzzle box, and we've come to ask you about it."

"No," he interupted instantly.

"No?" questioned Evy.

"No. You came to ask me about Hamunaptra," said Rick.

"H-How do you know the box pertains to Hamunaptra?" asked Evelyn.

"Because that's where I was when I found it. I was there," he said.

"How do we know that's not a load of pig's wallow?" asked Jonathan getting next to the bars.

"Do I know you?" asked the man.

"No, no. I just have one of those faces," said Jonathan.

Rick reached through the bars and punched Jonathan. He was instantly beaten again by the gaurds

"Stop that!" I snarled again.

"You were actually at Hamunaptra?" asked Evelyn.

"Yeah, I was there," he said.

"You swear?" asked Evelyn.

"Every damn day," he replied.

"No, I didn't mean that…"

"I know what you meant. I was there," said the man. "Seti's place. City of the Dead."

"Could you tell me how to get there?" asked Evelyn. "I mean the exact location."

"You want to know?" he asked.

"W-well, yes," said Evy quietly.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked.

"Yes," said Evelyn.

He lifted his finger in a "come here" motion. When she was close enough he grabbed her chin and kissed her.

"Then get me the hell out of here!" he said.

The guards started hitting him with the clubs and he started fighting back.

"Do it lady!" he said as they dragged him back inside the prison.

"Where are they taking him?" I demanded.

"To be hanged," said the warden. "Apparently he had a very good time."

We all followed the warden into the square where the warden took his seat and Evelyn sat down beside him. It was then that they brought Rick up to the gallows.

"Hurry up Evy." I hissed as they tied the noose.

"I will give you 100 pounds to save this man's life," said Evelyn.

"Madame, I would pay 100 pounds just to see him hang," said the warden.

"Two! Two hundred pounds!" said Evelyn.

"Proceed!" shouted the warden.

"Three hundred pounds!" continued Evelyn.

The hangman and the prisoner exchanged a few words before the hangman turned to say something to the warden.

"Yahemar! Of course we don't let him go!" shouted the warden.

"Five hundred pounds!" shouted Evy.

"What about the girl?" asked the warden, looking me up and down.

"Yeah, I'll give you something." I snarled and pressed my dagger to his throat, making everyone freeze.

"He knows the location to Hamunaptra," said Evelyn.

"Liar!" said the warden.

"I would never!" said Evelyn disgusted by the remark.

"Are you telling me this filthy, godless son of a pig knows where to find the City of the Dead?" asked the warden.

"Yes!"

"Truly?"

"Yes! And if you cut him down, we will give you…ten percent." Jonathan offered.

"Fifty percent." The warden bargained, his eyes still on my steel blade at his throat.

"Twenty."

"Forty."

"Thirty!"

"Twenty-five," said the warden.

"Deal!" smiled Evelyn. The warden cursed then shouted at his men and they released Rick who instantly ran to me. I let go of the warden and hugged my brother tightly. "Great to see..." I cut Rick off by punching him in the face.

**Giza Port – Cairo**

"Do you really think he's going to show up?" asked Evy nervously.

"Yes, undoubtedly, knowing my luck," said Jonathan. "He may be a cowboy, but I know the breed. His word is his word."

"Well, personally I think he's filthy, rude, a complete scoundrel," said Evelyn. "I don't like him one bit." Turning to me, "no offense." I grinned at her.

"Believe me, every word suits him well."

"Anyone I know?" asked Rick, walking up behind them.

Evelyn turned around and nearly choked, Rick had shaved and cut his hair at my command, he looked more like my brother instead of a tramp.

"Oh," she said taking him all in. "Um, hello."

"Smashing day for the start of an adventure, eh, O'Connell?" said Jonathan.

"Yeah. Yeah, smashing," he said checking on his wallet.

"Oh, no, no, I'd never steal from a partner…partner," said Jonathan nervously, taking in Rick's size.

"That reminds me. No hard feelings about the…" said Rick making a punching motion.

"Oh, no, no. Happens all the time." Jonathan replied then hurried past.

"Mr. O'Connell," said Evelyn getting his attention. "Can you look me in the eye and guarantee me this isn't some kind of flimflam? Because if it is, I am warning you…"

"You're warning me?" said Rick with surprise. "Lady, let me put it this way: My whole damn garrison believed in this so much that without orders they walked hallway across Libya and into Egypt to find that city. And when we got there all we found was sand and blood. My sister and I nearly died out there. Let me get your bags."

Rick leaned over and grabbed the bags and headed towards the ship.

"Yes, yes. You're right. Filthy, rude, a complete scoundrel. Nothing to like there at all," said Jonathan. Evy scowled at him.

"Bright good morning to all," said the warden walking up to us.

"Oh, no. What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"I'm here to protect my investment, thank you very much," he said as he boarded the boat.

Evelyn huffed and boarded the ship, dragging me behind her.

* * *

A brown bag was plopped onto the table in front of us, causing Evy and I to jump.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." said Rick with a smile.

"The only thing that scares me, Mr. O'Connell, are your manners," said Evelyn.

I couldn't help but smirk behind my book.

"Still angry about that kiss, huh?" he said taking off his coat.

"Well, if you call that a kiss," said Evelyn.

"Ouch, do want some ice for that burn?" I winced with a grin at Rick.

Rick took that moment to unroll his bag. Strapped inside the bag were bullets of various caliber different guns.

"Um, did I miss something?" asked Evelyn. "Are we going into battle?"

"Lady, there's something out there," he said looking at one of his guns. "Something underneath that sand.

"Yes, well, I'm hoping to find a certain artifact," said Evelyn. "A book, actually. My brother thinks there's treasure. What do you think's out there?"

"In a word? Evil," said Rick. "The Bedouin and the Tuaregs believe that Hamunaptra is cursed."

"Take our word for it too." I sighed and turned a page.

"Oh, look, I don't believe in fairy tales and hokum, Mr. O'Connell, but I do believe one of the most famous books in history is buried there," said Evelyn. "The book of Amun-Ra. It contains within it all the secret incantations of the old kingdom. It's what first interested me in Egypt when I was child. Its why I came here – sort of a life's pursuit."

"And the fact that they say it's made out of pure gold makes no never mind to you?" I asked as Rick inspected his toys.

"You know your history, Issie." Evy smiled proudly. She had taught me well.

"I know my treasure." I corrected with a smirk.

"Um…by the way…why did you kiss me?" Evy asked Rick nervously.

He chuckled, "I don't know. It seemed like a good idea at the time, you know. Near death, manly urges, that kind of thing."

"Oh!" huffed Evelyn as she stood up from the table and left.

"What? What'd I say?" Rick asked me innocently.

"She's a little sensitive." I answered before following her.

"George Bembridge…in eighteen-sixty" Evelyn read a she walked around the cabin. "Hmm.. 1865 was…was…Oh for heaven's sake, girl, it wasn't that good of a kiss, anyway."

"That's not what I would say." I laughed.

"Oh go away!" said Evelyn as she closed the window to our room.

I grinned and walked towards the horses, stroking my stallion, Emron, fondly and picking up my weapons kit. I had two sai which from now on stayed by my side, two daggers attached to my arms and two pistols. The long sword I possessed was a curved blade, very light and elegant, perfect for a lady. I slipped it into my scabbard before going to locate Jonathan. I found him at the bar.

"Drink?" He offered me a whisky.

"I don't drink." I shook my head and slid it back across the bar to him.

"Don't drink? How do you exist?" Jonathan demanded and gulped down the drink he had offered me.

"Alcohol slows your reactions. I find it a waste of time if you want to survive in this desert." I replied and twirled my dagger on the wooden surface out of boredom.

"Fair enough. I find it useful to drown my problems!" Jonathan grinned and gulped down the contents of a bottle. A movement caught my eye and I gripped Jonathan by the belt and his collar then threw him over the bar. "Stay down!" I shouted and threw my dagger at the robed warrior who leaped at me. He fell but was soon replaced by another. I drew my sai and twirled them around my fingers, narrowing my eyes and taking on a stance. _"Bring it."_ I growled in Arabic. He lunged at me with his sword and I bent backwards, using his own strength against him to direct the sword upwards with one sai and stabbed him with the other. I turned and clipped another attacker's neck and kicked him over the side, hearing him splash into the Nile. I fought as they came at me, calm and composed, fending them off with flawless speed and skill. "Bloody hell!" Jonathan cried then ducked as a bullet was fired at him, hitting the bottle above him and smashing it. I dived for cover and crawled to where Jonathan was cowering. I breathed heavily for a moment and spied the two drinks in his hand. Before I could stop myself I had snatched one of the glasses and downed the drink in one gulp.

"Good idea." Johnathan nodded and drank the other.

"You. Stay on my ass." I growled and replaced my sai for hand guns.

"What?" He demanded with wide eyes as I jumped to my feet and shot the warrior with the machine gun. We moved across the deck and each shot hit its target, Jonathan clinging to my waist and keeping his head low. A sword thrust itself at me and I blocked it with the guns, twisting them around then shooting the man in the face. "Damn, they just don't get the message." I gritted my teeth and watched as we were surrounded by swords.

"She's the one with the weapons. I'm no threat, no threat at all." Jonathan raised his hands in defeat. I glared at him then growled.

"Did you just try and offer me as a sacrifice to save your own sorry ass?"

"Uh...no?" He laughed weakly, realizing his mistake.

"Jonathan. I hope you can swim." I growled and before he could even frown, I kicked him over the side and into the river. I turned and dived out of the way of the swords, hitting the ground in an elegant roll then turning to shoot. I fired four more shots then my guns clicked. I was out of bullets. I snarled and dived for cover, pulling barrels down and letting them roll in the way as I ran. The horses were shrieking as the fire burned around them, rearing and pulling at their ropes to try and get free. "Woah!" I cut them free and had to literally pull myself up onto a beam to avoid being trampled by hooves. I jumped down and walked out of the stalls but a blade was thrust at my throat. I stared at my attacker, recognizing him instantly.

_"You!" _We both gasped in Arabic then glared at each other. I was not going to be at his mercy again. I lifted my foot and crashed it into his stomach them gripped his sword arm, twisting his wrist and dragging it behind him so he was disarmed. _"Why are you here? What do you want?" _I hissed in his ear.

_"I want you and your companions to leave. Now." _He growled back and threw me over his shoulder, twisting at an angle so his arm came free. He advanced and I drew my own sword. We circled as the flames licked at the ground and canopy but we did not notice. We lashed at each other and crossed swords, moving swiftly to deflect his attacks. He was strong and a great swordsman, better than me by any account. He pushed me backwards but a sudden fury made me fight on. I swiped my sword upwards, catching his and twisted my whole arm so that I was close to his face then elbowed him in the chest. He stumbled backwards and fell to his knees. I slashed my sword but he lifted his own blade to protect himself. He got up and lunged at me, the fire dancing in his dark eyes. Suddenly we were at a dead end, our swords pressed at each other's throats. Neither of us could go for the kill without ending up dead themselves. _"You are good. Surprisingly good."_ He said quietly, his eyes staring into mine.

_"I'm not good at many things but I take pride in the few talents I possess."_ I replied and slowly, we both took a step back. Suddenly a huge explosion rocketed upwards and threw me backwards, hitting my head on the bar. Blood dribbled down my face and nose as I blinked in confusion, a golden haze burning my eyes. I heard distant sounds, it sounded like deep drums and people shouting. I lay there, dazed and unaware of the fire crawling towards me. Suddenly a black shadow appeared before me and I was shaking. No, someone was shaking _me_. "Get up!" It shouted but I slumped even more. Suddenly the shadow grasped me and swung me over his shoulder, carrying me away. I moaned and whispered for water. I felt the sensation of flying then I was struck freezing cold, sinking in the Nile. I blinked and tried to scream but by letting go of the air in my mouth I began to drown. I tried to swim but I was still unfocused and did not know which way was up. I felt someone grip my arm and pull me upwards, towards the biting night air. I gasped and began to panic, clinging onto the man who had just save my life. I looked at him. It was the man who tried to kill me. I threw myself away from him and began to sink again as I struck the water. _"Calm down! It's alright. I won't hurt you now."_ He promised and gripped my arms, pulling me towards where my horse was trying to swim to me. He threw me over Emron's back and stayed there for a moment, catching his breath. I looked at him in confusion, dripping wet and freezing. "Who are you?" I whispered before I fell away, only half conscious of the fact Emron was swimming me to shore.

"We've lost everything! All our tools, all the equipment! All my clothes!" Evelyn cried. "Oh my Lord, Issie!" She screamed and I heard someone splash into the water. "Issie! Issie wake up!" Rick cried and pulled me, half awake from Emron's back. "Issie?" Rick sat in the water, cradling me like a baby.

"I think there was an intruder on the boat." I muttered and Rick hugged me tightly, laughing with relief.

"O'Connell! Hey! O'Connell!" shouted Beni from the other side of the river. "It looks like I got all the horses!"

"Hey Beni! It looks like you're on the wrong side of the river!" shouted O'Connell in thick mockery.

Beni looked around before he started cursing and kicking the water.

* * *

Jonathan and Rick set off to find transportation while the women took Evelyn and I into a tent to get them decent clothes to wear. The women of the village kept tossing the warden out of the tent while we changed clothes. Evelyn was dressed in a black sheer-like dress and matching veil whilst I just put on my old clothes after they had dried out. I smiled to myself as Rick stared at my best friend. Everyone took a camel whilst I rode on Emron after buying new tack.

"Never did like camels," said Jonathan. "Filthy buggers. They smell, they bite, they spit. Disgusting."

"I think they're adorable," said Evelyn petting her camel.

The warden chose that time to start singing.

As the sun rose we came across Beni and the Americans. Both groups came a stop and looked out over the desert.

"What the hell we doing?" asked one of the Americans.

"Patience, my good barat'm. Patience," said Beni.

"Remember our bet O'Connell. First on to the city, 500 cash bucks," said Henderson.

"You've been gambling again?" I demanded.

"Guilty. It's only a bet..." Rick mumbled.

"And who's going to end up paying?" I demanded to know.

"Hundred of them is yours if you help us win that bet," said Daniels looking at Beni.

"Oh, my pleasure," said Beni. "Hey, O'Connell. Nice camel."

Rick just smiled and pet the camels head.

"Hey Beni. Nice donkey." I growled at him.

"That's a nice horse you got there, he's part mustang if I'm not mistaken." Daniels nodded to me and winked.

"Mustang, Arabian horse, Lusitano, he's got a little bit of everything in him." I replied curtly, proud of my own stallion and his long line of champion sires and dams.

"Get ready for it," said Rick quietly.

"For what?" asked Evy.

"Were about to be shown the way."

The group watched in awe as the sun rose and with it the city of Hamunaptra. It was almost as if it were a mirage.

"Will you look at that," said Henderson

"Can you believe it?" said Daniels.

"Hamunaptra," said Burns.

"Here we go again," said Rick.

Once the city was in full view everyone took off towards it at once. The horses soon over took the camels but Emron was born in the wild, he was used to the sand and he was incredibly fast. He galloped forwards like a bullet, letting the others eat the sand he kicked up behind him.

"Go Issie! Go!" shouted Jonathan with a wild cry as we leaped over the low walls and secured first place. As well as 500 dollars in cash. Rick found a secluded spot and tied up his camel.

"We'll make camp here," he decided.

* * *

"You realize we're standing inside a room no one has entered in over 3000 years," said Evelyn gazing around her in wonder.

"Whoo! What is that God awful stench?" asked Jonathan. I jerked my thumb behind me towards the warden as he came climbing down the rope. He smiled as he walked away from the rope and further into the room. Evelyn walked over to a mirror and dusted off the cobwebs. She tilted it towards the opening in the roof.

"And then there was light," she said with a smile.

The light bounced off the mirror and shot around the rooms to the other mirrors giving the entire room light.

"Hey, that is a neat trick," said Rick, obviously impressed.

"Oh, my God," said Evelyn as she looked around the room. "It's a sah-net jer."

"Huh?"

"A preparation room," she said.

"Preparation room for what?" asked Rick nervously.

"For entering the afterlife." I answered in a spooky voice.

"She's right." Evy nodded, still drinking in her surroundings.

"Mummy's, my good son. This is where they made the mummies," said Jonathan catching up with them. We made our way through the dark corridors and as we entered one corridor they heard a loud skittering noise. They all turned on the spot looking in different directions but didn't see anything.

"What was that?" I asked quietly, flourishing my torch at the ground.

"Sounds like…bugs," said Rick, tickling the bad of my neck, making me squirm.

"He said bugs," said Evelyn.

"Bugs? I hate bugs!" said the warden looking around him again with concern.

"Then why are you in Egypt?" I laughed nervously.

We entered a dark room and slowly made their way towards the base of the Anubis statue. The heard a groaning and scraping noise as they looked around. Rick and I pulled our pistols and turned the corner to face to face with the Americans, and their guns too.

"You scared the bejesus out of, O'Connell," said Henderson.

"Likewise," said Rick starting to lower his guns.

"Hey! That's my tool kit," said Burns seeing Evelyn with the familiar bag.

"No, I don't think so," he said pointing his gun at Burns.

"Okay! Perhaps I was mistaken," said Burns backing away.

"Well, have a nice day gentlemen," said Evelyn brightly. "We have a lot of work to betting along with."

"Push off! This is our dig site," said the Egyptologist.

"We got here first." I snarled, pushing my way to the front of the group and placing my hands on my hips.

The groups raised their guns again in a flash.

"This here's our statue, friend," said Burns.

"I don't see your name on it,…pal," said Rick sarcastically.

"Yes, well, there's only for of you and 15 of me," said Beni. "Your odds are not so great, O'Connell."

"I've had worse," Rick retorted.

"Yeah, me too," Jonathan added.

I glanced at him through narrowed eyes.

"Oh, look, for goodness' sake, let's be nice, children," said Evelyn pushing Rick's arms down. "If we're going to play together, we must learn to share. There are other places to dig," she said giving us a knowing look.

* * *

"According to the hieroglyphics we're underneath the statue," said Evelyn. "We should come up right between his legs."

"When those damn Yanks go to sleep – No offense…" said Jonathan.

"None taken," Rick and I replied as he picked at the ceiling.

"We'll dig our way up and steal that book right out from under them," said Jonathan.

"Are you sure we can find the secret compartment?" asked Rick.

"Oh, yes, if those beastly Americans haven't beaten us to it," said Evelyn. "No offense."

"None taken." Rick repeated.

"Where did our smelly little friend go?" asked Jonathan.

"No idea." I puffed as I hacked at the ceiling.

"Let me get this straight," said Rick, taking a break. "They ripped out your guts and stuffed them in jars."

"They'd take your heart out as well," said Evelyn. "You know how they took out your brains?"

"Evy, I don't think we need to know this," said Jonathan.

"Yes let us not go into detail" I agreed with a disgusted wince.

"They'd take a sharp, red-hot poker, stick it up your nose, scramble things about a bit and then rip it all out through your nostrils."

"That's gotta hurt," Rick winced and touched his nose tenderly.

"It's called mummification. You'll be dead when they do this," said Evy, speaking in an obvious tone.

"For the record, if I don't make it out of here, don't put me down for mummification," Rick pointed at me.

"Likewise," said Jonathan continuing with his "golf" game.

As he hit the rock the ceiling gave out and a huge sarcophagus fell to the floor. I had only moved out of the way just in time.

"Oh, my God. Its uh…it's a sarcophagus," said Evelyn in shock and amazement. "Buried at the base of Anubis. He must have been someone of great importance."

"Or he did something very naughty." I added, waving away the dust.

"Well who is it?" asked Jonathan.

"He that Shall Not Be Named," read Evelyn.

Rick blew more of the sand off the top revealing an indent in the sarcophagus. "This looks like some sort of lock." he said pointing at it.

"Well, whoever's in here sure wasn't getting out," said Jonathan.

"Yeah, no kidding," Rick laughed. "It'd take us a month to crack into this thing without a key."

"A key?" Evy muttered. "A key! A key! That's what he was talking about!"

"Who was talking about what?"

"The man on the barge," said Evelyn digging through the bags. "The one with the hook. He was looking for a key."

"Hey, that's mine," said Jonathan. Evelyn stood up with the puzzle box and started to fiddle with it. Once it was open she fixed it into the lock. It fitted perfectly.

It was then we could hear the warden screaming. When we ran into the hall the warden raced past, raking his hands over his head and screaming. He ran blindly into the wall and fell the the floor dead.

"What do you supposed killed him?" I asked, throwing a twig on the fire.

"Did you ever see him eat?" asked Jonathan. I had to smile at the bad joke.

"Seems that our American friends had a little misfortune of their own today," said Rick, joining us at the fire. "Three of their diggers were…melted."

"What?" Evy gasped.

"How?" asked Jonathan.

"Must have been salt acid. Pressurized salt acid. Some kind of ancient booby trap." I answered without thinking.

"Maybe this place really is cursed, by the way, how the hell do you know so much about..._everything_?"" asked Jonathan. I merely shrugged.

"Oh, for goodness' sake, you three!" Evy exclaimed.

"You don't believe in curses?" I asked.

"No, I don't," said Evelyn. "I believe if I can see it and I can touch it, it's real. That's what I believe."

"I believe in being prepared," said Rick, touching his gun warily.

"Let's see what our friend the warden believed in," said Jonathan grabbing the satchel.

He started digging through the bag then suddenly yanked his hand out again with a cry.

"My God, what is it?" shouted Evelyn after a short scream.

"A broken bottle," said Jonathan pulling it out of the bag. "Glenlivet. Twelve years old!"

"He may have been a stinky fellow but he had good taste." I laughed. Rick suddenly turned to look towards the American campsite. As he stood he handed his shot gun to Evelyn.

"Take this. Stay here," he said before walking off.

"No, wait, wait! Wait for me. Wait!" shouted Evelyn getting up and following after him.

"Evy! Excuse me, but didn't the man just say "stay here"? Evy?" said Jonathan getting up to follow. I picked up my sword and followed.

As we slowly came closer the Americans were attacked by men on horses. They were dressed head to toe in black, like the men from the barge. They started to set fire to the tents and shooting the diggers the Americans had brought with them. Both the Americans and Rick started shooting back at them. I sprinted forwards and leaped from a large rock, somersaulting over one of the men's head and slicing my sword up his back, killing him instantly with another slash to his throat. Another cloaked figure began to charge but I rolled out of the way in time and fought him, shocking him at my skill and strength. He ran from me and mounted his horse to gallop away. I ran forwards and roared at the man about to kill Evy, thrusting my sword forwards to shield her then lift both blades away from her face as she screamed. I continued to battle, finding new strength and confidence which I never had before. Suddenly their leader called out to his men to stop. "We will shed no more blood, but you must leave," said the man. "Leave this place or die. You have one day." It was the man who saved my life. He looked over to me, holding my gaze. He was incredibly attractive, his black hair swept back from his face and his dark eyes enchanting. He looked away then climbed back onto his horse, _"Yallah! Nimshi!"_ he shouted before they took off into the night once again.

O'Connell watched them leave then he pulled the fuse from the dynamite he had lit.

"Evelyn," he said walking over to where she lay on the ground. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she said.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Thank you," she said quietly as he inspected her face with concern.

"That proves it. Old Seti's fortune's got to be under this sand." said Daniels.

"For them to protect it like this, you know there's treasure down there," said Henderson.

"No, these men are desert people. They value water, not gold," said Rick, looking to me. I smiled gently and nodded, letting him know I was unhurt.

"You know, maybe just at night, we could, uh, combine forces, hmm?" asked Burns walking over to us. Shaving cream still smeared over his face.

"You've missed a couple of..." I pointed to the cream and he quickly wiped it away.

"Ball up your fist and put it – put it up like that.."

"Mm-hmm," said Evelyn getting into the pose.

"And then mean it. Hit it right here." Rick said and tapped his left hand.

Evy swung her arm but she lost her balance, Rick had to catch her before she hit the sand. Evelyn started laughing and giggling uncontrollably She'd had a bit too much to drink.

"Okay, it's time for another drink," said Rick as he set her down gently.

"Unlike my brother, sir," said Evelyn, still a bit woozy. "I know when to say no," she said taking a giant swig from the bottle.

"Uh-huh. And unlike your brother, miss, you I just don't get" said O'Connell.

"Ah! I know," she said wiping her mouth. "You're wondering what is a place like me is doing in a girl like this."

"Yeah, something like that," said O'Connell with a smile.

"Egypt is in my blood," she said holding up her locket. "You see, my – my father," she said pulling her locket open, "Was a very, very famous explorer and he loved Egypt so much he married my mother, who was an Egyptian and quite an adventurer herself."

"Hmm. I get your father and I get your mother, and, uh, I get him," he said pointing to Jonathan. "What are you doing here?"

"Ohh! Look, I – I may not be an explorer or-or an adventurer or a treasure seeker or a gunfighter, Mr. O'Connell. But I am proud of what I am!" said Evelyn swaying to her feet and lifting her chin.

"I…am a librarian," she said after a moment with a grin.

After another moment she dropped to her knees and looked at O'Connell. "And I am going to kiss you…Mr. O'Connell."

"Call me Rick," he said.

"Oh! Rick," she said with a smile.

She closed her eyes and started to lean forward but when she was only half an inch from his face she passed out, falling face first into his lap.

"Better luck next time brother." I winked at him.

"Go to sleep," Rick scowled.

"Ooh you've got it bad!" I grinned and sat up.

"I said go to sleep, Isabella." Rick growled then smiled slightly. I tried to sleep, honestly I did but all I could think about was that tall warrior and how he had saved me.

I shook myself from my sleep, stood up and dusted myself off whilst trying to banish the warrior from my thoughts.

* * *

"Oh, I've dreamed about this day since I was a little girl!" said Evelyn happily as they lifted the sarcophagus up right.

"You dream about dead guys?" asked Rick.

"Look, his sacred spells have been chiseled off," said Evy. "This man must have been condemned not only in this life but in the next."

"Tough break!" Rick raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm all tears," said Jonathan turning the key. "Now let's see who's inside, shall we?"

Rick and Jonathan grunted as they tried to force the top off of the case. When it finally pulled free the mummy inside jerked forward making Evy and I scream.

"God, I hate it when these things do that." said Evy.

"Is he supposed to look like that?" asked Rick, leaning forwards.

"No, I've never seen a mummy look like this before," said Evelyn staring at it. "He's still – still…"

"Juicy," said Rick, Jonathan and I.

"Yes," said Evelyn. "He must be more than 3000 years old and, well, it looks as if he's still decomposing."

"Look at this," I bent down and delicately touched the inside of the lid.

"What do you make of this?" asked Rick pointing to the marks on the lid.

"My God, these marks were made with…with…" said Evelyn.

"Fingernails." I finished tracing the marks with her own nails.

"This man was buried alive." said Evelyn.

"And he left a message too!" I pointed to some strange markings.

"What does it say?" asked Jonathan.

"Death is only the beginning," read Evy.

"Say, O'Connell, what do you think these babies'll fetch back home?" asked Henderson sitting down at the fire. I glanced up at them.

"About $20,000 minimum if you want to be scammed, anyone desperate would probably pay about $40 - 45,000 each if you're lucky, your best bet is to take them to a collector or a very serious museum abroad, no one really cares back in America." I priced them accurately.

"Wow. You're good baby." Daniels winked at me so I scowled at him and he lifted his hands up with a smirk. "Just saying, if you ever want to hang, you know where to find me."

"I think I prefer a scarab's company." I muttered under my breath.

"We hear you boys found yourself a nice gooey mummy," said Burns. "Congratulations."

"If you dry that fella out, you might be able to sell him for firewood," laughed Daniels.

"Look what I found," said Evelyn joining the group.

"You're in her seat," said Rick looking at Beni.

"Yeah," scoffed Beni.

"Now" said Rick, his tone threatening.

"Yup," said Beni quickly and standing up just as fast.

"Scarab skeletons, they're flesh eaters," said Evelyn.

"Where did you find those?" I asked, leaning over to take a closer look.

"I found them inside our friend's coffin," said Evy. "They can stay alive for years feasting on the flesh of a corpse. Unfortunately for our friend, he was still alive when they started eating him"

"So somebody threw these in with our guy and then they slowly ate him alive?" asked Rick.

"Very slowly," replied Evy.

"He certainly wasn't a popular fellow when they planted him," said Jonathan.

"Well, he probably got a little too frisky with the pharaoh's daughter," chuckled Rick.

"Well, according to my readings our friend suffered the Hom-Dai, the worst of all ancient Egyptian curses, one reserved only for the most evil of blasphemers," said Evy. "But in all my research, I've never heard of this curse having actually been performed.

"That bad, huh?" asked Rick.

"Yes, well, they – they never used it because they feared it so," said Evy. "It's written that if a victim of the Hom-Dai should ever arise he would bring with him the ten plagues of Egypt."

"On that cheerful note I think I'll sleep." Jonathan turned over and was soon snoring. I was struggling to keep awake myself.

I was woken from her sleep by people talking, cracking her eyes open to see Evelyn walking over with a book. "According to you and my brother it's called borrowing," said Evy fiddling with the key.

"I though the book of Amun-Ra was made out of gold," said Rick.

"It is," I sighed and sat up.

"Yes, it is made out of gold. This isn't the Book of Amun-Ra. This is something else," said Evelyn. "I think this may be the Book of the Dead."

The key clicked open and she put it into the slot and turned it, opening the book.

"The Book of the dead?" said Rick. "Are you sure you want to be playing around with this thing?"

"It's just a book. No harm ever came from reading a book," said Evelyn.

As she opened the book the wind whistled in a mysterious way.

"That happens a lot around here," said Rick.

"So, what's it say?" he asked leaning forward.

"Amun Ra. Amun Dei," she read. "It speaks of the night and of the day."

She continued to read the ancient writing but as she read the Egyptologist sprung up in his bed and ran forwards. "NO! You must not read from the book!" he cried as the wind started to pick up around them. "What's that?" I leaped to my feet and clutched my brother's arm.

As we stood watching the sky, we began to hear a soft humming and then the movement of thousands and thousands of locusts.

"Run!" shouted Rick.

"Where the hell did they come from?" shouted Henderson as they ran through the corridors.

"I aint waitin' around to find out," said Daniels running behind him.

They turned one corner in the maze of halls. When they did the floor started to shake. I looked down at the sand covered floor and saw that a mound was starting to rise.

"What the hell is that?" I screamed.

Everyone looked down at it. It was then that thousands of scarabs popped out of the top.

"Scarabs!" Evy screeched.

"Run, Evy!" shouted Jonathan.

"Go, go, go! Run!" shouted Rick as he blasted them with his shotgun.

We turned the corner and ran for our lives. Jonathan and Rick jumped to the left and onto a ledge whilst Evelyn and I went to the right. We backed against the wall as the scarabs continued their path up the ramp and out of the room. Evy sighed with relief then cried out as the wall behind us gave way and caused us to fall down a dark tunnel.

"Where are we?" I asked as we looked around.

Before Evelyn could answer we saw Mr. Burns standing alone.

"Oh, Mr. Burns. Thank goodness," said Evelyn. "I was just starting to get scared. I thought we'd lost everyone."

He turned to look at us but he couldn't, he was missing his eyes. Evy screamed and we both backed away from him, the mummy appeared from the shadows and growled at us.

"Please help us," whispered Evelyn to Mr. Burns, shaking with fear.

"My tongue. He took my tongue," moaned Burns as he crawled on the floor.

"Please don't leave us." I begged as the mummy moved forwards. The mummy was turning to Evy, moving closer and closer.

"Anck-su-namun?" said the mummy looking at Evelyn.

The mummy extended his hand as he spoke in Ancient Egyptian, _"Come with me my Princess Anck-su-namun."_

"There you are!" Rick called and ran to us. "Will you quit playing hide-and-seek? Come on! Let's get out of here!"

Rick turned and followed our wide eyes.

"Whoa!" Rick cried and lifted his gun.

"Evy! Issie!" Jonathan shouted from the doorway. With a roar Rick shot at our skeleton friend then pulled Evy away, expecting me to follow. I dived past the writhing mess of bones and grabbed Mr. Burns by the shoulders.

"Quick, let me help you!" I whispered and pulled him away, following the network of tunnels. It was dark and I could barely see a thing. "It's all right, I've got you, you're safe now." I comforted and kept a firm hold on Burn's arm, half carrying, half dragging him away. Suddenly there was a roar and the mummy crashed through the wall, right in front of us. I screamed and shielded Burn's head from the rocks as they fell over us. _"Let me have him, then I shall spare you." _He spoke in ancient Egyptian.

_"Over my dead body. Come and take him you moldy son of a bitch." _I returned and pulled out my guns, aiming for his head.

_"Brave, but foolish." _He laughed menacingly then slowly started forwards. I shot him but when the bullet smashed his face it grew back again. He kept on coming. My eyes widened so I shot him again and again until I was out of bullets, stepping away from him as I fired. Mr Burns was still clutching my waist and sobbing.

_"Die now."_ The mummy leered and reached forwards. Suddenly a sword sliced through his arm and a blade made him pause. _"Medjai!" _It hissed and roared at the black robed warriors. "I warned you." The man who kept on rescuing me growled.

"Yeah. I think I trust you now." I whispered and kept my stand, protecting Burns from harm.

_"Give him to me!" _The mummy roared as his hand grew back and smashed the Medjai into the wall.

_"No!"_ I screamed and did the most stupid thing in my life. I threw myself at the mummy and knocked him backwards. He laughed and gripped my throat, lifting me easily off the ground. _"Brave for a woman. But stupid."_He snickered and began to squeeze. The warriors held back and watched helplessly as I began to choke for breath. I gripped the mummy's wrist and he roared with pain, releasing me and clutching at his smoking arm. He roared again and disappeared into dust. I choked and gasped for breath, clutching my neck where a bruise was forming. Someone gripped my wrist and turned my palm upwards. _"She bears the mark!" _Someone cried and lifted me gently to my feet. I staggered and leaned against the wall, my head pounding painfully. "Here, come with us." The leader stepped forwards and guided me back to the surface, one arm over his neck as his arm trapped my waist and carried me.

"Why is it I can't meet you without being unconscious or hurt or needing you to save my life?" I groaned. My groan made him smile a little before reaching out to stop me from falling, catching me in both arms. He led me away with Mr Burns, out into the open. The early morning sun rising over the sand. I was given water and was allowed to stay by Mr. Burns, his empty eyes red and sore. "We'll get your eyes and tongue back, I promise." I comforted him. He clutched my hand like a frightened child, sobs still racking his body.

"That was very brave what you did back there. Not many women would stand against an immortal being." My rescuer stood over me.

"Yeah well. I couldn't leave him behind to suffer. After all, I am an idiot anyway." I sighed.

"Do not be so hard on yourself, you possess more talents that you think. You see this mark?" He held up my hand and showed me my tattoo, an Egyptian eye. "It means you are a guardian of the people. You are destined to watch over the world." He explained then looked at my other tattoo, both of them identical. "Those? They got slapped on me in an orphanage in Cairo." I shrugged and let him hold my hand a moment longer before he pulled away. "Your friends are returned." He pointed at Rick and the others sprinting from the ruins.

"Rick!" I shouted and ran to him, leaping into his arms.

"Don't you ever, scare me like that again!" He clutched my face and held me tightly then pulled me behind his broad body protectively.

"What have you done?" Daniels roared as Burns was brought back to his friends.

"We saved him, well. Your friend over there did most of the work, I told you to leave and you did not listen. Now we must all suffer." The leader growled before ordering his men's retreat.

"Relax I got him." Rick assured him.

"No you didn't." I scowled.

"We must hunt him down and try to find a way to kill him before he consumes the Earth. Allah be with us." The Medjai frowned at us all.

"I told you I got him!" Rick called as the men turned to leave.

"Know this, the creature will be coming for you. He must consummate the curse. Until he does, he will never eat, he will never sleep and he will never stop." As everybody went to get their mounts I stood and watched him ride away. He turned and looked back for a moment and I stepped forwards unknowingly. Our eyes locked for a moment before he turned to follow his people. "Isabella?" Evy said softly and touched my shoulder.

"Let's go." I mumbled and mounted Emron.

We made good time getting to Cairo by mid-morning. Jonathan and the Americans were drinking in the bar whilst Evy and Rick were arguing over whether they were staying or going. Rick stormed out of the room and down to the bar. "Leave him to me." I winked at Evy and she sighed, smiling gratefully. "Rick!" I shouted and ran after him.

"What?" He spun round and roared in my face, making my flinch. "I'm sorry." He winced himself as though I had hit him.

"No, it's OK." I smiled and followed him to the bar. "I'm staying." I blurted.

"What?" Rick thundered.

"I'm staying with Evy. She's my friend. I can't abandon her." I frowned.

"You're coming with me! I'm your brother!" He argued.

"Exactly! You're not my father! Evy needs my help!" I roared back.

"You chose her over your own brother?" He demanded and gripped my shoulder.

"I chose the situation, not the person and right now, Evy needs me more than you." I growled.

"If you think I'm going to let you walk into this ridiculously dangerous plot then..."

"Since when did you care what happens to me?" I shouted and he stepped back in alarm. "You abandoned me for three years without so much as a whisper of your name! When I finally hear about you I travel half way across the world to try and save you then do I get one word of thanks? NO!" I threw at him and glared, only just noticing the many stares I was receiving.

"Issie..." Rick looked hurt.

"Don't 'Issie' me, Richard. I am sick and tired of being the little sister playing the role of the mother! I'm sick of bending over backwards to save your life! I'm sick of you dragging me around the world to fight in wars and I'm sick, _sick_, of you acting as though it's all a game!" I stormed out of the bar and ran. Not knowing where to go. I decided to go and see Burns. I walked into his room and stared. Beni was standing there with someone, _something._ It had sucked Burns dry until it was nothing but a shriveled corpse. I screamed and they turned sharply to me and the mummy grinned, still deformed and decayed. I screamed again and backed into a corner. "Beni you monster!" I screamed at him as the mummy advanced. A thought flashed across my mind and I lifted my hands, showing my tattoos and the mummy bellowed in anger then stepped away, his hand instantly reaching to his arm. "Issie I heard..." Evy started then screamed, throwing herself against the door. The mummy smiled and pressed himself to her, whispering the strange name then leaning forwards to kiss her. "Hey! Get away from her!" I roared then paused when a white cat jumped onto the piano. The mummy roared at it and Rick crashed into the room, pointing his guns. The mummy bellowed again then disappeared into a storm of sand. We all turned to Beni. I turned and dragged a dagger into my hand and threw it at him as he leaped out of the window. "I'll kill you Beni! I'LL KILL YOU!" I screamed after him. "No!" Rick caught me and I pounded on his chest.

"Let me go! Let me rip him apart!" I shouted but he held on until I had calmed down and hugged me as I broke down into tears of exhaustion.

"I got you now, Issie. I got you." He whispered and rocked me gently. "What was that about?" asked Rick as they walked through the halls of the museum.

"What's this guy want anyway?" asked Henderson.

"There's only one person that can give us any answers," said Evelyn as she led the group through the museum. As she turned the corner she came face to face with my rescuer and the curator. "You!"

"Miss Carnahan, Miss O'Connell," the curator nodded his head calmly. "Gentlemen."

Rick had pulled his pistol out and was pointing it at the two men.

"What is he doing here?" Evy demanded, nodding to the warrior.

"Do you really want to know, or would you prefer to just shoot us?" asked the curator.

"After what I just saw," said Rick. "I'm willing to go on a little faith here."

"Right, now back to the issue at hand," said the curator. "We are part of an ancient secret society," said the curator. "For over 3000 years we have guarded the City of the Dead. We are sworn at manhood to do any and all in our power to stop the High Priest Imhotep from being reborn into this world. Ardeth Bay is the leader of the Medjai, sworn to protect the secrets of Hamunaptra."

"And now because of you, we have failed," said Ardeth. Ardeth. I finally knew his name.

"And you think this justifies the killing of innocent people?" Evy demanded, glaring at them both.

"To stop this creature? Let me think..." Both the curator and Ardeth spoke at the same time. "Yes!"

"Question: Why doesn't he like cats?" asked O'Connell. I was still angry at him.

"Cats are the guardians of the underworld," I explained in a growl, "he will fear them until he has regained his full strength."

Ardeth glanced at me with surprise.

"Simple logic." I shrugged.

The curator nodded. "He will fear nothing once his is fully regenerated."

"You know how he gets himself fully regenerated?" Daniels spoke.

"By killin' everyone who opened that chest." Henderson put in.

"And suckin' 'em dry! That's how!" shouted Daniels. Burns was now dead, sucked dry of everything. I shivered at the memory.

"Jonathan will you stop playing with that?" Evy snapped.

Jonathan let go of the bow that was sitting next to him.

"When I saw him alive at Hamunaptra, he called me Anck-su-namun," said Evelyn. "And then just now in Mr. Burns' quarters. H-he tried to kiss me."

"It's because of his love for Anck-su-namun that he was cursed," said the curator. "Apparently, even after 3000 years…"

"He is still in love with her," said Ardeth.

"Yes, well, that is very romantic, but what has it got to do with me?" asked Evelyn

"Perhaps he will once again try to raise her from the dead," said Ardeth.

"And it appears he has already chosen his human sacrifice," said the curator.

Everyone turned to look at Evelyn with sympathy.

"Bad luck, old mum," said Jonathan with a sigh.

"Don't worry Evy, we'll just carry a cat around with us." I placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"On the contrary, it may just give us the time we need to kill the creature," said the curator.

"We will need all the help we can get," said Ardeth looking out the window. "His powers are growing."

Everyone turned to look out the skylight as well.

"And he stretched forth his hand towards the heavens and there was darkness throughout the land of Egypt," said Jonathan. We traveled swiftly back to the hotel and I watched as Rick paced about the room.

"We must stop him from regenerating," said Evelyn.

"Who opened that chest?" I turned to the Americans.

"Well there was me and Daniels here," said Henderson. "Oh, and Burns of course."

"And that Egyptologist fellow," said Daniels.

"What about my buddy, Beni?" asked Rick.

"No, he scrammed outta there 'fore we opened the damn thing," said Daniels.

"Yeah, he was the smart one," said Henderson.

"Well, that sounds like Beni," said Rick.

"We must find the Egyptologist and bring him back to the safety of the fort," said Evelyn. "Before the creature can get to him."

"Right," said Rick. "The girls stay here. You three come with me."

I shot up and began to argue with Evy in hot pursuit.

"You can't leave me behind like some old carpetbag," said Evelyn. "Who put you in charge? O'Connell, what do you think you are doing?!"

Rick had picked Evelyn up over his shoulder and thrown her onto the bed then grabbed me by the wrists and swung me after her. "Rick you can't do this, let us out!" I banged on the door and struck it with my foot but he had locked it. I kept on smashing at the door but gave up when my ankle and foot began to hurt

Evelyn sighed as she laid down in the bed. "I'm going to try to get some sleep." She looked exhausted and I was pretty tired too.

"You know, Rick really only did this because he cares for us both." I sat on the bed with her as she crawled in between the covers.

"Oh really." She muttered.

"At least you have more than one person who loves you, besides you and Rick, there's no one else in the world who would care if I lived or died." I buried my face in the pillow.

"That's not true!" She insisted but further conversation was abolished.

* * *

Evy jerked awake and started screaming, waking me up to see Imhotep kissing her, his mouth molded away. "Get you're rotten tongue away from her!" I roared and fired my pistols at him, shooting him repetitively in the head. Just then, Rick kicked the door in.

"Hey, get your ugly face away from her!" he shouted.

Imhotep stood up and growled.

"Look what I got!" Rick grinned and held up a white cat, hissing at Imhotep, making him shriek and dissolve into sand then blowing away out the window.

"You're late, O'Connell." I growled and rearmed myself, loading my guns and spinning them around my fingers before sliding them into their rightful place at my side.

"You all right?" Rick asked Evy.

"Well, I'm not sure," said Jonathan.

Rick just glared at him.

"And I'm absolutely fine, nothing wrong with me at all don't you worry one bit, brother." I muttered, furious with him now.

We left the room and went down the lobby. The all piled into the car and made their way over to the Museum again.

"According to legend, the black book the Americans found at Hamunaptra is supposed to bring people back from the dead," said Evelyn as we followed the curator and Ardeth up the stairs to the second floor. "Until now it was a notion I was unwilling to believe," said Evelyn.

"Believe it, sister," said Rick. "That's what brought our buddy back to life."

"I'm thinking that if the black book can bring dead people to life…" she said.

"Then maybe the gold book can kill him." I finished.

"That's the myth." Evy agreed. "Now we just have to find out where the gold book is hidden." As we reached the top of the stairs there was a distant chant as a huge mob of people swayed forwards, towards the museum.

"Last but not least, my favorite plague, boils and sores," groaned Jonathan.

"They have become his slaves," said Ardeth. "So it has begun, the beginning of the end."

"Not yet it hasn't," I argued. "Come on." Pulling Evy quickly. "Until the world stops spinning, I intend to act like its going to spin on!" I shouted over my shoulder and Ardeth smiled at my positive thinking.

"According to Bembridge scholars, the golden Book of Amun-Ra is located inside the statue of Anubis," Evy read from the giant statue.

"That's where we found the black book," said Daniels.

"Exactly," said Evelyn.

"Looks like the old boys at Bembridge were mistaken," said Jonathan.

"Yes. They mixed the books up," said Evelyn as she continued to read. "Mixed up where they were buried. So if the black book is inside the statue of Anubis then the golden book must be inside…"

Just then the front doors gave way to the mob.

"Come on, Evy. Faster," Jonathan ushered, jumping on the spot.

"Patience is a virtue," she reminded him as she read as quickly as she could.

"Not right now it isn't," I urged her and cocked my shotgun.

"Uh, I think I'll go and get the car started," said Jonathan.

"I've got it. The golden Book of Amun-Ra is at Hamunaptra inside the statue of Horus," she said. "Take that, Bembridge scholars!" She grinned cheerfully.

"Great, let's go before we all die! I don't know about you but I like my limbs where they are!" I pulled her wrist again and led the way out to the back, loading my gun in preparation.

"Go, go, go!" shouted Daniels as he ran around the building. "Get this thing in gear, boy. Let's get outta here."

"Evy!" shouted Jonathan. "Come on, Evy. Hurry up."

"Imhotep! Imhotep!" shouted Beni as he ran out the back door.

"You're gonna get yours, Beni! You hear me?" Rick shouted as we drove away. "You're gonna get yours!

"Oh, like I've never heard that before!" Beni shouted back. I started to leap from the car but both Ardeth and Rick held onto me by my arms and belt.

"Beni! If I wasn't being restrained right now I would kill you, you little skunk!" I shouted at him.

We screeched through the streets of Cairo, just as I was about to relax Jonathan slammed on the breaks, throwing me straight into Ardeth's lap. Standing in front of us was another mob.

I leaped up, my cheeks burning then pulled Jonathan from the seat. "Move over I'm driving." I took his place and stomped my foot on the accelerator, running over the mob.

"Hang on!" I shouted and drove like a madwoman. Which is exactly what I am.

Everyone pushed and fought away the people as they tried to leap into the car. Rick and Ardeth were fighting off any of the ones who were able to hang on. Suddenly someone grasped my throat and squeezed, stopping my ability to breathe. In an instant Ardeth was behind me and punching him in the face, forcing him from my throat and onto the dusty ground. My moment of distraction made me slam the car into a stand and everyone piled out of it as quickly as possible. Rick grabbed Evy out of the car while Ardeth grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him. Soon we had our backs pressed against a wall with the creature stepping from the crowds.

"It's the creature," said the curator. "He's fully regenerated."

_"Keetah mi pharos aja nilo, isirian."_ said Imhotep.

"Come with me, my princess," translated Beni. "It is time to make you mine forever."

"For all eternity, idiot." Evelyn and I snapped in unison.

_"Koontash dai na aja nilo,"_ Imhotep extended his hand.

"Take my hand and I will spare your friends," said Beni.

"Let your friends live, actually, you little..." I began to insult him in every language I knew he would understand, using the foulest words Rick had taught me.

"Oh dear. Have you got any bright ideas?" asked Evelyn.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking." Rick muttered.

"You better think of something fast, because if he turns me into a mummy, you're the first one I'm coming after." she said looking at Rick. Evelyn stepped forward and took Imhotep's hand.

"No!" Rick insisted, pulling out his gun.

"Don't! He still has to take me Hamunaptra to perform the ritual." Evelyn explained.

"She is right," said Ardeth grabbing Rick's arm. "Live today, fight tomorrow."

"Stay safe, Evy, I'll be coming for you." I promised.

"I'll be seeing you again." said Rick pointing his gun at Imhotep.

"Hey, that's mine." said Jonathan as Beni took the key from his jacket pocket.

"Thank you." Beni grinned and waved it in Jonothan's face as he took the key and walked away.

_"Kill them all!"_ shouted Imhotep in Egyptian.

"No! Let go of me!" shouted Evelyn in fear as she was dragged away.

"Good-bye, my friend," Beni said to Rick as he took off into the crowd.

Rick looked down and saw a drain cover. He tossed his torch into the crowd before he started to lift the cover off the hole.

"Come on!" he said motioning towards Jonathan.

"What about my sister?" he cried, staring after Evy dumbfounded.

"We're gonna get her back! Go!" Rick shouted practically shoving him down the hole. "You're next!"

Rick practically threw Ardeth down the drain after Jonathan. "Isabella!" He grabbed me and let me drop, thankfully Ardeth was waiting to catch me. I landed softly in his arms. "You have a habit of catching me." I breathed as he set me down again.

"Perhaps you should try not getting yourself killed so often." He smiled slightly in his alluring accent.

Rick jumped down the hole and lifted his gun onto his shoulder.

"Where is the curator?" I looked back up.

"He wouldn't come," said Rick looking up at the hole in the celling.

"You mean he's…" I pressed my hands over my mouth in shock.

"Yup. And we've got to get out of here," said Rick heading down one of the adjoining tunnels.

* * *

"Morning, Winston. Uh, a word?" Rick called as he lead the way.

"What's your little problem got to do with His Majesty's Royal Air Corps?" Winston looked at us warily.

"Not a damn thing," said Rick.

"Is it dangerous?" asked Winston eagerly, leaning forwards.

"You probably won't live through it," I put in.

"By Jove, do you really think so?" Winston grinned.

"Well, everybody else we've bumped into has died. Why not you?" said Jonathan.

"What's the, uh - What's the challenge then?" Winston asked standing up.

"Rescue the damsel in distress, kill the bad guy and save the world," recited Rick calmly.

Winston chuckled with glee. "Winston Havelock at your service, sir," he said and saluted.

The plane flew over a sand dune. Winston was in the pilot's seat while O'Connell was in the gunner seat. Ardeth and I were tethered to one side of the plane while Jonathan was on the other.

Rick looked to his right, at Jonathan and whistled, "Are you all right?" he shouted over the engine's roar.

"Do I bloody look all right?" shouted Jonathan sarcastically.

Rick turned to his left and did the same to Ardeth and I and repeated the question. "See that? I've never seen one so big," said Winston pointed to a giant twister.

"Never?" Rick asked nervously.

"Nope." He replied.

"What about a wall of sand have you seen one of those before?!" I screamed as a colossal wave of sand gushed towards us.

Rick turned and stared as he saw the sand wave. "Hey, Winston! Pedal faster!" he shouted at the top of his voice.

"Hang on men!" shouted Winston gleefully and flew faster.

Suddenly we were swallowed by the sand and tossed like pancakes, each of us screaming but the crazy old man who was flying was having the time of his life! "Here I come, laddies!" he laughed.

The sand wave fell down around them and the plane crashed into a nearby sand dune, sand spraying up into my face and the impact almost knocking me unconscious again.

"Excuse me," said Jonathan. "Um, a little help would be useful, if it's not too much trouble!" he shouted as he tried to wriggle free.

"Yeah, yeah. All right," Rick sighed and assisted the fuming man.

Rick cut Jonathan loose then clapped Winston on the shoulder.

"Hey Winston..." After no reply Rick pressed two fingers to the old man's temple.

"He's gone isn't he?" I said gently. Rick only nodded. Suddenly the plane began to sink and Rick leaped back.

"Quicksand!" Ardeth grabbed the machine gun and ran to safety, yanking Jonathan behind him. I ran to them but my foot got stuck in the sand.

"Rick!" I screeched and leaned forwards, the sand now up to my knees.

"Hang on!" He carefully leaned forwards, grabbing Jonathan who then clung onto Ardeth's robes.

"Hurry, she's sinking fast!" Ardeth shouted as Rick tried to reach me, he was only inches away.

"Please don't let me drown in sand!" I begged and stretched as far as I could as the sand reached my waist.

"It's alright, I've got you." He grabbed my hand and tugged. "NOW!" He shouted and all three men pulled, dragging me from the sand and to safety. Rick hugged me tightly and helped dust off some of the sand. "What have I told you about playing in sand?" He muttered. I scowled at him.

"Sorry _mother_, next time I'll just drag you down with me." I continued to scowl.

"What now?"

"We go into the city and kick some Ancient Egyptian ass," said Rick heading for the ruins.

* * *

"I'd take those bigger stones first," instructed Jonathan as Ardeth, Rick and I pulled fallen rocks. "Take them from the top, otherwise the whole thing will cave in on us. Come on. Put your backs into it." We all turned and glared at him.

"Yes, well, you've got the idea. Chop-chop," he grinned innocently.

After a few moments I heard Jonathan gasp. "I say!" he said pulling one off. "Gents, you should come and have a look at this," he said laying it flat in his hand. Suddenly he started screaming in pain and holding up his arm towards me. Both Rick and Ardeth turned around to see what was going on.

"What? What?" shouted Rick, trying to get a look at Jonathan's arm as he waved it about like a madman.

"It's in my arm! My arm!" Jonathan screamed.

Ardeth clung onto Jonathan to keep him still as Rick ripped the shirt sleeve open. There was a large, fleshy lump climbing up Jonathan's arm.

"Quick do something!" Jonathan yelled as it reached his shoulder. Rick pulled out his knife and dug into the skin.

"Not that!" Jonathan cried and tried to pull away but Ardeth held him steady. The scarab burst from his skin and fell to the floor, I pulled out a gun and shot it, squashing it like a bug. Oh the irony.

"Right, let's go." I sighed as I put the gun away.

As we entered the dark room Rick used his gun to shoot a mirror, filling the room with light.

"Can you see…" Jonathan's mouth was wide open.

"Yes." said Rick.

"Can you believe…" Jonathan whispered.

"Yes." Rick replied

"Can we just…" started Jonathan.

"No." Rick finished.

Suddenly an arm exploded from the ground and started to climb up, followed by more mummies.

"Who are these guys?" asked Rick calmly.

"Priests," Ardeth answered. "Imhotep's priests."

"All right then." I drew my guns and we shot at them.

Jonathan grabbed Rick's pistols and started shooting the priests as well. "We don't have time for this." I reasoned as I shot the head of a priest to the floor. We all ran, chancing the tunnels and guessing the way. "There it is!" Ardeth pointed to the statue of Horus.

"Let me handle this." I walked forwards, taking Rick's crowbar from him.

"Hey!" He mumbled then turned as Imhotep's priests began to slink down the passage we had come from. Ardeth and Rick shot at them again as I struck the stone statue, after my third strike it crumbled and revealed a small box. Ardeth stared at my strength then turned to the priests again. "Help me John." Together we pulled it from the statue and lifted the lid then tore the cloth away.

"I don't believe it..." We stared at the golden book.

"Good you got it, let's go." Rick grabbed me by the shoulder then searched for a way out. We were trapped.

"Kill the creature." Ardeth ordered then ran into the priests, his sword drawn and giving a great battle cry.

"No! Ardeth come back!" I screamed.

"Issie!" Rick covered me as he blew up a wall for us to escape. "Hurry up John." He pulled us both forwards. We ran into the very room where Evy was being held.

"O'Connell!" Evy screamed. "Issie!"

"Evy!" I launched forwards and confronted Imhotep. "Let Evy go Imhotep or I'll..." I racked my brain for a good insult. Imhotep threw back his head and roared with laughter. With narrowed eyes I punched him in the face. He stared at me with wide eyes then commanded his warriors to retrieve the book. "You've got the book!" Evy cried as her eyes fell on it.

"Yeah I've got the book." I laughed nervously then threw it to Rick. "Catch!"

"Jonathan, open it!" Rick launched it to him.

"The key is in his robes!" Evy shouted as we ran from the priests. I ran for Imhotep, ignoring the part of me screaming that I was an idiot and lunged for him. He caught me by the throat and lifted me effortlessly. _"Scorpion Princess." _He whispered.

"What are you talking about?" I choked.

_"Queen Cassandra's kin."_ He pulled me close to him so he could whisper in my ear. Slowly I reached in and withdrew the key without him noticing. Suddenly I heard Jonathan scream as some skeleton warriors rose from the dead. I was released, gasping for breath. "Jonathan, I've got it!" I yelled and threw the key to Evy who ran to her brother. Meanwhile Imhotep's priests were coming for me, thinking I still had the key. _"You want the key?" _I pretended to put it in my pocket, _"then come get it." _I spoke in ancient Egyptian so I knew they could understand me. I ran for my life, retracing my steps through the tunnels. The tunnels were shaking and the rocks began to crumble, the distant shrieks of the priests told me that they had retreated. Soon I was running in sweet daylight, the sand soft and golden. I fell to my knees and gasped for breath, wishing I had some water. I screamed when someone grabbed my arm. "You are safe now, do not worry." Ardeth smiled and held out his flask of water. I leaped to my feet and drew him into a bone crushing hug. He wrapped his arms around me, his hair soft on my cheek. "Are you hurt?" I demanded, pulling away and accepting his water.

"No, I am unharmed. Where are the others?" Just then I heard Jonathan screaming.

"That'll be them now." I turned and saw Rick, Evy and Jonathan running from the collapsing city.

"Issie, a word?" Rick stormed over, his gun in hand.

"Hello?" I offered and let him hug me, crushing my ribs.

"You went right up to Imhotep, then punched him in the face!" Jonathan crowed and clapped me on the back.

"She did?" Ardeth raised an eyebrow.

"She did! Then she managed to swipe the key from his robes without him noticing then she took on about ten priests at once!" Jonathan continued.

"Jonathan." I smiled sweetly.

"Yes?"

"Shut up." I was embarrassed now. I don't like praise. I'm not used to it.

"You've earned the respect and gratitude of me and my people." Ardeth bowed his head in thanks.

"Yes, well, it was nothing." Jonathan sighed and placed his hands on his hips proudly. "I'm a professional."

"May Allah smile upon you always." Ardeth kissed his knuckles then touched his forehead, a sign of goodwill.

"And…yourself…" said Jonathan mimicking the motions without success.

"Issabella, where did you get that necklace?" Ardeth suddenly pointed to the gold chain around my neck with the golden scorpion.

"I inherited it, from my father." I explained, touching it lightly. He said nothing more but looked troubled. He bowed his head then turned, riding into the desert.

"Well we have absolutely nothing!" Jonathan complained.

"I wouldn't say that." Rick murmured and kissed Evy. I rolled my eyes but smiled anyway. Jonathan groaned in disgust.

"I wouldn't say that either." I commented and picked up a golden bracelet from a camel's saddle bag. Four of them were filled to the brim.

* * *

A few days later we arrived in Cairo. I was dragged back to my old job. Belly dancer. I had to admit, I liked the costume, it was pretty. I danced until I thought I was going to faint. My dancing was famous in this part of town, I danced my own style instead of the traditional style, I incorporated gymnastics and fight techniques to make it more interesting and used my body to make it more sensational and sexy, sometimes adding my voice to sing for them. No matter how much I was offered I never went to a man's bed. I had never gone to a man's bed, I treasured my virtue. I went straight to the stable once I had finished work and stroked Emron fondly. "Hello boy." I smiled and buried my face in his neck. "Why is love so painful?" I asked him quietly. He turned and nudged my shoulder in comfort. I knew I loved Ardeth, it was impossible to ignore but I felt like a lovesick child, a fool, there was no way we could be together and I barely knew him. "I'm such a fool. Emron." I sighed as I let held out a carrot for him.

"He is magnificent." said a voice behind me. I spun round and Emron reared in fear at the new arrival.

"Woah boy, steady." I soothed and calmed him down, speaking and singing softly in Arabic.

"My apologies, I did not want to scare you." Ardeth stepped back.

"It's alright, Emron just does not trust many men." I held out my hand and took Ardeth's, bringing him into the stall slowly, singing to Emron as he came closer. Soon we were both stroking him, completely calm and happy. "He likes you." I smiled and stepped back.

"You have a beautiful voice." Ardeth complimented.

"My mother taught me, when I was younger. She said a woman's greatest weapon was her voice."

"She must have been a great lady too." Ardeth said quietly.

"I miss her a lot. There's not a day goes by where I don't think of her." I sighed and leaned my head against Emron.

"You are a good dancer too." I blushed and looked away.

"Oh, you saw me?"

"Yes. I found it...intoxicating." He grinned. "But I can't help but wander...do you just dance or do you...?"

"I only dance. My boss is a good man. Nothing more." I assured him and he visibly relaxed.

"I have been thinking about you a lot recently, for the last three years." Ardeth stated, looking directly into my eyes.

"Really?" I looked up.

"Yes." He admitted.

"Why?" I pressed.

"Because you are different, you are unlike any other woman I have ever met. I have great feelings for you."

"Is that why you kept on saving me?"

"Yes, I have loved you since the first moment I saw you in Hamunaptra." He stepped closer.

"Why have you not said anything?" I asked, his sweet breath brushing against my cheeks.

"Because it is forbidden. A wife is chosen for me by the Medjai lords, they chose my wife so that she may bear me strong sons." My heart collapsed, I looked away with sorrow.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"But I love you anyway." He turned my face towards him with his hand. Then he kissed me, softly and delicately as though I was made of glass, as if I might break if he was not careful. Never in my life had I felt so happy as I led him to my room.


End file.
